1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer user interface and, more particularly, the invention relates to a computer user interface for displaying protected information.
2. Background of the Related Art
As more and more information is stored using electronic devices, the need for security has correspondingly increased. A security measure commonly used with computers is requiring a password prior to access. Conventionally, a computer user inputs a password into a password field on a computer display. However, rather than displaying actual text of an inputted password, conventionally a substitute symbol is used for each character. Examples of substitute symbols include, but are not limited to, X""s and asterisks. Accordingly, substitute or masking symbols are displayed to disguise an inputted password to curtail unauthorized disclosure to persons within visual range of the computer display.
However, because of increased concerns for security, passwords are becoming more complex. For example, a password of at least eight characters is conventionally required to reduce susceptibility to attack Moreover, alpha-characters and numeric-characters may be interchangeably mixed to reduce the likelihood of deducing a password.
Thus, a user may type a long complicated password displayed only as some masking symbol and be denied access owing to something as trivial as a typographical error. Moreover, in some systems, after a number of failed attempts to gain access, a system administrator must be contacted to reset the password. In either case, time and effort are wasted due to a typographical error. Moreover, such errors may cause a degree of frustration, which may lead to avoiding proper security measures, such as not logging off a computer system, using a short or otherwise inadequate password, or storing a password on a computer system.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an ability to identify one or more clerical inadvertences in an inputted password without significantly compromising security.
The invention provides a method for selectively displaying a portion of a password undisguised. In one aspect, a graphical user interface configured with a password field is displayed on a display device. The password is entered into the password field. A password access mode is invoked to provide access to at least a portion of the password.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for selectively displaying a portion of a first password on a display device in communication with a programmed computer. The programmed computer is in communication with a cursor positioning device and a keyboard. A cursor object is invoked for display on the display device, and a graphical user interface is invoked for display on the display device. The graphical user interface is configured with a password field to receive the first password. A password access mode is invoked at least in partial response to the cursor object having a positional association with a portion of the graphical user interface. The password access mode is configured to provide access to at least a portion of the password in response to a second password.
The above as well as additional aspects of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.